


My brain is weird.

by NavySEALsquid122



Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, NCIS: New Orleans, Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: DO NOT COPY, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavySEALsquid122/pseuds/NavySEALsquid122
Summary: I have no idea where this idea came from. But please bear with me.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Christopher LaSalle & Other(s), Christopher LaSalle/Dwayne "King" Pride, Jethro Gibbs & Dwayne "King" Pride
Kudos: 6





	1. I don't even know

**Author's Note:**

> Do not copy to another site

I woke up like every other day, to the sounds of New Orleans in February. The entire city was getting ready for Mardi Gras. And seeing how I lived close to the Quarter I could hear almost everything. I checked the time and it was almost eight o’clock. Seeing how I had to meet Tommy at ten I needed to get ready. So, I got up, showered, and dressed and when I got down into the courtyard, I could hear dad cooking. Which was great, I loved it when dad cooks. I walked in and saw him and daddy talking as he stirred the gumbo pot. He looked up and when he saw me, he smiled.  
“Good morning, dear. How did you sleep?” he said as he made me a plate. I smiled as he handed it to me.  
I dug in and started to wolf it down, but I slowed down after I pointed look from him. “I slept well. I must meet up with Tommy at ten to go over some stud options. Then after that, I’m going out to see her. But if something comes up that you need help with let me know and I’ll come back.” I said in-between bits.  
“Well, hopefully, we won’t have much to do today unless we get a case. Just catching up on paperwork is the plan.” Dad said as he made Daddy’s plate and his own.  
Just as they sat down to eat, I finished my plate. I rinsed it and put it in the sink before I kissed both of their cheeks and said goodbye. When I left, the office it was ten past nine, which means I had about fifty minutes to get to Tommy’s office. I walk down the street a little way until I saw the streetcar. Once I was on and so was everybody else the driver started to go. The time flew by for me since I was enjoying the ride. Once I got off the car and made it to the office, it was ten to ten. Good timing since I was early. When I walked into the building and made it to his office I was met by John and Arthur, but no Tommy. This was normal, he was probably doing something elsewhere in the building. I hugged both before I sat down in front of Tommy’s desk. I and Arthur talked about his wife and son, how life was back in Birmingham, as well as the latest clan gossip. When Tommy finally walked into the room it was exactly ten o’clock. He took off his jacket before he said down.  
“Tommy, nice to see you. I see you're just as dramatic as last month.” I said as I leaned back into the chair, with a smirk.  
He folded his hands, leaned onto his desk, and looked at me for a second before speaking, “Caitrín, nice to see you as well, I see you are a little cockier than last month.”  
We stared at each other for a few seconds before we started smiling and laughing.  
I leaned forward a bit and stopped laughing before saying “But really how are you, Tommy?”  
“Good, really good. Now let’s get down to business. Let’s look at some studs.” 

Before I could reply, an FBI SWAT team burst into the room. We were quickly surrounded. I looked at the SWAT team and then back to Tommy, John, and Arthur and said, “Don’t say a word until I call athair.”  
All of us were arrested and put in the back of SUVs and driven to the FBI building. Once there we were each put into separate rooms. I was handcuffed to the table and then the agent left. I waited for what felt like 20 maybe 30 minutes before a female agent came in and sat down. Put a file in front of me and opened it. In the folder, there were photos of dead bodies. They were face down with no hands and their throats slit. I looked back at her and told her I wanted my phone call. They had a phone brought in and the female agent left. Probably to watch from behind the glass. I called the one person who I could talk to in Irish so the agents wouldn’t be able to listen in.

I waited a few moments before Gibbs picked up.  
“Gibbs I need you to call dad and tell him that was arrested by the FBI and so were Tommy, Arthur, and John.” I held the phone with two hands waiting for him to reply.  
“I will. He’ll be there soon. Let me know what happens.” He hung up before I could say anything else.” 

After I hung up the phone agent came back in and sat down. I watched her the entire time waiting for her to speak.  
“We know the other three we arrested. But we can’t ID you. You want to tell me who you are.” She said this while slowly leaned forward.  
I folded my hands before leaning forward as well and stared into her eyes and watched for a second before speaking. “No, but you will, and you will not like the results.”  
I leaned back and started to sing God Save Ireland. She looked upset by my answer but left anyway. I continued to sing while I waited for Dad to come to get us. I finished the song and started to sing You’ll Never Beat the Irish. After I finished that one, I waited for another 20 minutes before they moved me to holding. As well as the others. As we were marched to holding dad came stomping in.  
“Damn it, can somebody explain to me why my daughter is in handcuffs and nobody called me?” He said this as he took off his sunglasses, making his way towards me. He started to uncuff me, which I was grateful for. My wrists were starting to ache. And the funny thing was nobody made a move to stop him as he uncuffed me. I guess they were all too stunned.  
A male agent came walking towards us and he did not look happy.  
“Why did you uncuff one of my suspects?” he said as he stopped in front of us.  
Both me and dad look at him with a shocked look as we shouted “Suspect!”  
Dad pushed me behind him as he said “Now wait one second, I demand to know why my daughter was placed into FBI custody without you officially alerting me. As far as I see it you have no right to. Especially without a warrant, I also want to know who you are.”  
The agent tilted his head slightly before he spoke, “I am Executive Assistant Director Raymond Isler and you are?”  
Dad pulled out his badge and said “NCIS Supervisory Special Agent and Special Agent in charge of the New Orleans branch.”  
Gregorio was the next person to speak “And this is your daughter? We only have one daughter on file.”  
It was my turn to talk next, though it was more of a demand “Yes, I am his daughter, but the most important thing right now is the fact you have a file on my father.”  
He started to herd me to the elevator when he said, “Christopher will be here soon until then I want you to wait downstairs, I will deal with this mess.”  
“Now wait a second, we still need to question her. ” The agent said.  
Dad turned back towards him “Why? What do you think she did?”  
“We think she was making a deal with a suspected murderer and trafficker,” Gregori said.  
“What part did you think was a deal?” I asked with confusion.  
“You were talking about studs, we thought it was code for weapons or drugs.” She said  
I started laughing as did dad “I own a mare. A mare that is about to go into heat. I want to breed her. But I can’t use any of my studs because of her line,” I could barely get that out because I was laughing so hard.  
“You were talking about a horse?” Gregori asked.  
I continued to laugh as I nodded my head. My laughter was met with my dad shaking his head and the male agent grumbling. I composed myself before I spoke again “You are in so much trouble, not only did you arrest me without a warrant or notifying my father, you arrested my cousins without one, nor did you read them their rights and seeing how they are British Nationals you have no right to detain them. You should be getting a visit from a close friend of ours, though I doubt you’ll like him.”  
Right after I said that daddy stormed off of the elevator. Upset, seeing how I could see his vein pulsing on his neck. He was pissed off.  
“Baby, are you alright, nothing happened did it?” He said this as he checked me over, much like dad did earlier.  
“I’m fine, it's these guys that are not fine. You know for people from D.C. they sure didn’t follow protocol,” as I was saying this Tommy, Arthur, and John were brought back out and were uncuffed to. “Ah, Tommy nice of you to join us.”  
Of course, me saying that earned me a punch in the shoulder from him. When I looked around I saw that the agent left. Probably to answer for this shitshow. A few minutes later he walked back out of what I can assume was his office. He did not look pleased. This caused me to smirk.  
“I am sorry for this inconvenience, I just got word from D.C. to let both you and the Shelbys go.” He said this with a grimace on his face.  
Me being the smartass that I am asked: “And might I ask, from whom you got this word from Agent?”  
“The director, who got word from the British Ambassador.”  
“Right then, I say we go home and have a nice home-cooked meal. What do you guys say?”

After that, I started to walk towards the elevator knowing that everybody else would follow. The ride down was in silence, not that it mattered. When we walked out of the front door we started to take fire. It was a drive-by shooting and a sniper attack. We took cover as fast as we could but not fast enough. Right as I dove for cover I was shot twice. It was an odd feeling, being shot. It hurt of course, but it felt weird. I couldn’t feel my leg, meaning I was shot there, but I could feel my chest wound. It hurt so bad, definability the worst pain I have ever felt.  
I could see both dad and daddy hovering over me, they were putting pressure on the gunshot wounds. I could hear them talking to me. I couldn’t make out what they were saying. Despite the pain, I was able to say something.  
“Don’t let my ripples fade.” I struggled to say this before I promptly passed out.

I don’t fear death, rather I see it as another adventure. But what I do fear is the pain and sorrow I would leave in my passing. I didn’t want to go. So I fought with all of my strength, the strength I felt fading away from me. I couldn’t bear it. The feeling of slipping away.  
All of a sudden I felt a jolt. When I opened my eyes I was in my old home. My momma was there. Still alive.  
“Momma, what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be dead.” I couldn’t move. I was too scared that if I did she would disappear.  
“I am. That hasn’t changed. I am here to tell you it is okay for you to let go. To come home.”  
I stepped back and started to shake my head, “No, my home is with my dads. I have to get back to them. They must be so worried.”  
She started to walk towards me before finally grasping my hands and say, “You belong with me, with your family. Don’t you want to see your brother again.”  
“Of course I do, but I can’t help but feel the need to stay. I have to get back to them. You will always be with me. But it is not my time.” I pulled away after I said that.

The light got brighter and a second later I felt a jolt. I started to hear my dad talking to me. As well as daddy. Both were telling me to wake up, to come back to them. I started to feel weaker and more tired. The light started to get brighter. Momma started to walk towards me with her hand outstretched. The offer was tempting, but still, I fought. I fought as hard as I could before the light began to fade.  
The next things I could see were daddy and dad on either side of me. Both of them had one of my hands in theirs. They smiled before daddy told me I was going to be okay and that I should get some rest.  
But before sleep took me I said, “ My noose is gone, everything is extra now.”


	2. Author's Note

I know I haven't updated in a long while and to honest I don't know when I'll be able to. I don't have access to a computer to write. I'm sorry if you enjoyed my stories.


End file.
